Broken Embraces III: Hearts and Souls
by RusherWolf
Summary: Princess Skye has a long line of royalty. Her great, great grandfather was King Mufasa. This is her story, from the tale of her parents to her following her heart. As teen, Princess Skye's life is taken for a ride when she joins a male army pride when her home is threaten. See as she brace the odds and save her home and find love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well my fellow readers here is book three. Where we will be going through Kopa's rule and his cub's rule. So without further ado, here's chapter 1, enjoy!**

Queen Kiara was a wreck, why she was pacing outside the cave. The young queen haven't been feeling feel lately and she don't know what it is.

"Haven't queen jitters?"

The pale golden lioness turned to see her mother in-law.

"Nala...what..."

"Please, I'm not here to harm...to help"

Kiara sighed and took deep breathes.

"Now tell me what's wrong"

Kiara sighed deeply, "I haven't been feeling feel lately. My stomach has been hurting and I been throwing up"

Nala smirked, "I think I know what's wrong. But have you seen Rafiki?"

Kiara shook her head, "No, why? Could it be that serious?"

"What could be that serious?"

Nala and Kiara looked and seen Kula.

"Kiara was just telling me...that she wasn't feeling well. I sudjested her go to Rafiki since it could be she's pregnant"

Kiara coughed, "Pregnant?"

Kula looked at her daughter and nodded.

"Well let's go to Rafiki!"

"All of us?" Nala asked

Kiara stopped and turned to the cream lioness. "Yes all of us"

Nala smiled warmly at the queen. She wants her to be apart of this special moment even when she tried to kill her. Nala got up and followed the queen and Kula to Rafiki. As luck would have it, the old baboon was under his tree talking to a young cheetah and a white dove who was perched on the cheetah's shoulder.

"Rafiki!" The queen called

Rafiki smiled, "Ah perfect timing my queen. I would like you to meet Duma, he's going to fill my place"

Yes that's right, Rafiki's time is coming to a short stop but at least he has someone to pass his lessons to. As for Duma, he's light golden with black spots and brown eyes.

"And the beautiful dove is Katie, she's filling in Zazu's place"

A few months after Kopa and Kiara took the throne old Zazu was caught by a leopard. As for Katie, she's white with royal blue tips on her wings and sky blue eyes.

"Now what can I do for you"

Kiara sighed, "I have a feeling I might be pregnant"

"Well lie down and I will see"

Kiara laid down and Rafiki went to work. Moving his hands over the queen's stomach. Soon he stopped when he felt a lump.

"Congratulations my dear. You are with cub."

Kiara beamed as she hugged the baboon. "I got to go tell Kopa"

With that the pale golden queen raced through the savannah.

-X-

Kiara arrived back at Pride Rock and found Kopa chatting with his father, Simba. "Kopa hi," Kiara said panting for breath.

"Hello yourself," Kopa said with a smile. After giving his Queen a nuzzle the golden King asked, "What's got you so out of breath?"

"I just ran all the way from Rafiki's tree," Kiara explained.

"Oh?" Kopa said arching an eyebrow. "So you finally took my suggestion eh? So what did Rafiki say was wrong with you?"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Simba said.

"No Simba please stay," Kiara said. "I want you to hear this as well."

"Are you sure?" Simba asked. The golden lion knew the look in Kiara's eyes. It was the same look Nala had when she was pregnant with Kopa and Amber.

"I'm sure," Kiara said with a smile. Then the pale golden Queen looked over at her golden mate and said, "Kopa there's going to be an addition to our family."

"There is?" Kopa asked. Kiara nodded and Kopa's amber eyes got wide as he realized what Kiara was saying. "You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes Kopa," Kiara said barely able to contain herself. "I'm pregnant. Isn't this great?! We're going to have a cub!" Kopa just stared at his mate silently. After a couple of minutes Kiara said, "Kopa say something. You're worrying me. You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Happy?" Kopa whispered. "Ki' I'm more than happy. I'm thrilled! This is wonderful news! The lioness I love is having my cub! I am the happiest lion in the world!" With that Kopa pulled Kiara close to him and nuzzled her and licked her face. "I love you so much Ki'," Kopa whispered.

"I love you too Kop'," Kiara whispered.

"I am so happy for you two," Simba said after a couple of minutes. "This is a very happy time. A new generation is about to be born. You two should tell the others."

"You're right dad," Kopa said. "Come on Kiara let's go tell our Pride the good news."

With that the King and Queen went to inform the Pride of the upcoming Royal birth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: almondbutter and Rogers thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it, but as sweet as it was, it won't last long. In this chapter you get interdouce to one of my many OCs Sherise. Even though I use her a lot. But she plays a tuff role than her other ones and her appearance is different. For those who have read my stories with Sherise in them. Anyway...here's chapter two, Enjoy!**

As the sun began to rise, a soft breeze flew through the Pride Lands. A loud roar echoed through the air, making animals lift their heads. Birds of different shapes, sizes and colors began to take flight. Giraffes began to make their way through the sun, their golden bodies gleaming. Herds, from the antople to the mighty elephant moved through the beautiful clear water. One bird in pictular is ahead of everyone, Katie. Her white wings gleaming in sunlight. The dove flew to the peck of Pride Rock. Kopa smiled at his majordomo as he dipped his head. A warm breeze flew by, ruffling up the king's dark red-brown mane. Through the cowards of assemble animals was old Rafiki and Duma. Once they climbed to the peak Kopa pulled them into a hug. Rafiki was a family friend since King Ahadi. Duma and Kopa bonded over the months of Kiara being pregnant. Kopa, Rafiki and Duma moved from the peak towards a cave entrance where a Kiara laid. Next to the young queen sat Kovu, Kula, Nala and Malka. Kopa head bump Kiara before looking at the cub in her paws. The cub was creamy, tawny. Kiara licked the cub's head, which made him turn over on his back and opened his reddish brown eyes.

"He's handsome, sis" smiled Kovu

Kiara smiled as she looked at her son, "No doubt about it"

Rafiki cracked opened a fruit and smeared the juice on the cub's head before taking a handful of dust and sprinkled it over the cub. The cub made a cute little sneeze, which made the adults around him smile. Rafiki took the cub from his mother and walked towards the peak. Where he thrust the cub for all the animals to see. The animals cheered for their new prince. The elephants trumpeted as the herds raised on their hind legs. A sun beam shined down on the cub and one by one the animals bowed to show their respect.

-X-

"Kopa and Kiara had their cub" sneered Vitani

"What are you going to do?" Asked Joann

The black lioness has seen Nala changed so see left with Tama, Valerie and the rest of Nala's old followers. Kiara has Scar's blood and they never liked Scar.

"I don't know"

"Vitani!"

The light beige lioness looked and seen a white lioness with purple eyes running over.

"Yes, Lilly"

"Your mom was on patrol and found a cub"

Vitani glared at the older lioness, "A cub? Kill it! I don't have time for cubs!"

"But you should see her...your mom said so"

Vitani scoffed, "Fine"

-X-

In a cave in the Outlands was Tama. She was sitting looked at a young cub sleep in the back. The cub was chocolate brown with a hint of auburn mixed into it. Her paws, belly, inner thighs, throat, under eye shades were a light dusty brown. The cub's body was like a Pride Lander, even her nose but it was black. Speaking of black, the cub had a black tuff that curls between her eyes, which was close since she was sleeping.

"Ok, mother what is this about?"

"You could use her. To get to the prince"

Vitani looked at her mother, "They had a son?"

Tama nodded, "We can used this cub to get rid of Kiara by befriending the prince"

Vitani smiled evilly, "I like the idea. She can take Amber and Giza's son, Sanders as her king"

"What will be her name?"

"Sherise...my daughter's name will be Sherise"

Tama smiled before looking back at the sleeping cub.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you VONDON WILES. I'm glad you liked the story. Well Rogers you're right. But as it may seem like LK2, it has some twist. You would have to continue to read to find out. Enjoy chapter three!**

Night approached the Pride Lands with a cool bliss. The stars and the moon shined brightly in the dark sky, casting a white glow on Pride Rock. On the peak sat the king, his golden fur dull under the moonlight. Still handsome as ever as his dark red-brown mane blew slightly in the night wind. A sigh escaped his mouth as his light reddish brown eyes looked over his sleeping kingdom.

"Now, why are you out here and not with your family?"

The king didn't have to turn to know who that voice belonged to. But another sigh let the young king's mouth as his brother came and sat by him.

"Is everything ok?"

Kopa took a deep breathe and responded. "I'm worried about James. I see myself in him and I know he's bound for trouble. Plus Vitani is out there...she's set in revenge on Kiara for _taking _me away"

Kovu looked from the sleeping savannah to his little half brother. "You know I won't let anything happen to my nephew. As for James...you have to trust him"

"I do and will. I just don't want to go through what Kula and Malka went through. Only this time he's not going to be found and raise and return home"

"Kopa...I'm here. The pride's here, we won't let anything happen to James"

Kopa sighed, "I know. Sorry for throwing all of this on you"

Kovu nuzzled his brother, "No problem. What are family for?"

Kopa smiled at his brother before looking at the kingdom before getting up and following his brother in the cave.

-X-

An insect lands on the ground; immediately, a chocolate brown cub with a hint of auburn mixed into it. Her paws, belly, inner thighs, throat, under eye shades were a light dusty brown. The cub's body was like a Pride Lander, even her nose but it was black. Speaking of black, the cub had a black tuff that curls between her dark red-brown eyes appears, pouncing.

"Rrrah!"

The cub opens her paws to reveal the insect, buzzing; she smiles and opens her paws, releasing it to fly away.

"Sherise!"

The cub looks to Vitani, who is supervising. She snatches the insect from the air and smashes it to the ground.

"Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?"

Sherise sits with her ears pinned and her tail wrapped around her as she looked down. "But Mother! He wasn't hurting anyone-"

"There is no room for weakness here, my daughter. Remember... I took you in and accepted you as my own"

Vitani has moved close and pulled Sherise against her. Sherise seems doubtful.

"Together we will get revenge on that skank...who stole my throne"

Sherise nodded, unsure what to say. But she did know that she wanted to get away. Whenever Vitani got that crazed look...its best to leave her alone for awhile. So while the light beige lioness was distracted by her evil daydreams, Sherise snuck away. Once the brown cub was away she took a deep breath and went to go find something to do when she was pounced on. Well it felt like it. It was actually an older cub...heading into his teens, paw on her back.

"Sanders" the small two month old chocolate brown cub growled

A handsome grayish-black teen with apple green eyes and a black growing mane smirked down at his bethrole. "Hello...Reese"

Sherise growled, which sound so cute to the young lion's ears. Sanders took his paw off and smiled sweetly. Sherise spun around with a death glare.

"I hate you!"

"Aw! I love you too" purred the older before licking the young cub's cheek

Sherise scooted back with a disgusted face as Sanders stalked off laughing. Sherise watched her future mate before running to her 'me time' spot. It was close to the river and muddy but she didn't care. She went under a log and curled into a ball. She laid her head on her crossed paws and let the tears fall freely.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Kiara walked down the slope to the pride's resting place. The young pale golden lioness laid on a rock, with Sarabi, Kula, Nala and Solange lying not far.

"How the little whirlwind?" Solange smiled at her sister in-law

"He's with Simba and Kopa" Kiara giggled, "Trying to get them to teach him how to fight"

The lionesses around laughed at the thought as memories ran through Sarabi's mind.

"So...when are you going to make me a grandmother a second time around?" Kula smirked at her daughter in-law

Solange blushed, "Um...about that..."

Kiara's eyes widen as she beamed. "Oh my kings! You're preagant!"

"How far are you?" Nala asked

"A few months"

"Congrats" purred the lionesses

Solange smiled and soon the group engaged in another topic.

-X-

"Pop-pop and papa" called a tawny cub with a scruffy dark brown tuff on his head and rich reddish brown eyes

Kopa and Simba was patrolling near the watering when Prince James came running over. Kopa smiled as he bend down and nuzzled his son.

"What's up, whirlwind?"

"I want to patrol too"

Simba chuckled, "I was once like you. Always wanted to patrol with my dad"

"Great papa!"

A booming chuckled echoed through the lands. The tree looked and seen Mufasa walking their way.

"Great pop-pop Muffy!" James called as he ran to the old golden lion

"How's my favorite great-grand?" Mufasa smiled as he nuzzled the cub

James giggled, "Great pop-pop, I'm your only great-grand"

Simba and Kopa chuckled as Katie flew over out off breath.

"Sire"

Kopa stud tall and looked at his majordomo. "Yes Katie"

"Hyenas are in the Pride Lands and a lioness is trapped in their circle"

Kopa nodded before looking at Mufasa. "Grandpa take James home"

Mufasa nodded and went to pick the cub up but he jumped out of the way.

"Dad, can I come?"

Kopa shook his head, "No, son"

Mufasa grabbed James' nape and ran towards Pride Rock. Kopa watched till his son and grandfather was a good amount away before turning to his father.

"Let's go dad"

Simba nodded and ran off at Kopa's side following Katie as she flew above.

-X-

When the king and his father got the Pride Lands' west border they were shocked to see a light gray lioness fighting off a pack of six hyenas. With a mighty roar, Simba and Kopa charged. The hyenas didn't have a prayer as they was soon running off with their tails tucked between their legs. The lioness was impressed at the lions' bravery. But she was more set on getting to know the young king at least that's who she thought Kopa was.

Kopa gave a short nod before looking at the lioness who was oogling at him. He noticed and cleared his throat.

"Oh. Um, thank you for saving me"

"No problem now state your business in my kingdom"

The light gray lioness nodded as regretful look found its way in her pale brown eyes. "My names is Acaria. I came searching for a better place to raise my daughter"

At that a small light gray cub with sliver eyes came running over between the lioness' legs.

Acaria smiled "This is my daughter Airi. We lived in a pride that was mostly full of males and sold them...females too. I don't want my daughter growing up in that type of pride"

Simba and Kopa shared a look but soon Kopa looked back at Acaria. Kopa took a deep breath before taking a few steps up.

"I have to talk to my queen but you can rest at Pride Rock"

A look of disappointment flashed through Acaria's face but she shook it off. "Thank you, your highness. If you don't I would like a few moments to talk to my daughter"

Simba nodded, "Ok. Just head for the speck towards the south. There is will we stay"

Acaria bowed and watched the two golden lions walk away before rising up. The light gray cub walked between her mother's legs.

"Is that going to be my new daddy, mommy?"

Acaria bend down and nuzzled her daughter. "Yes Airi. One way or another you will be a princess"

With a evil laugh the light gray lioness picked up her daughter and headed for the speck on the south.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for not posting my thanks last chapter. I had a lot of stuff and ideas and forgot. Thanks Rogers and almondbutter for the reviews. Now without further ado here's chapter five. Enjoy!

When Acaria got to Pride Rock she was shock to see Kopa and a beautiful pale golden lioness talking to a handsome, strong looking pale gray lion with a black mane. The light gray lioness sat her cub down before looking back at the three.

"Akira?"

The lion looked from the two royals to the Acaria and smiled. "Sis. You made it"

Kiara looked from the pale gray lion to Acaria and back. "You know her?"

The lion nodded. "That's my sister and other niece. We got sperated in the dessert"

Kopa looked from his mate and the new lion to Acaria. "You didn't didn't say you had a brother or another daughter"

"I...um..."

"She most of thought we didn't make it" the lion piped in

Kopa looked unsure before nodded. "Anyway. My mate Kiara here..." Kopa moves his head in the direction of the pale golden lioness. "Is the queen and my mate. We agree to let you and your family stay. On the fact that my son needs friends...you can stay"

Acaria smiled, "Why your highness. Its my honor if my oldest would be bethroled. Since there's no one in the spot. And everyone knows a king always need a queen"

Nala and Simba walked over as Kiara shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But bethroles are no longer allow in this kingdom"

Acaria didn't like the queen and who was she to jump in when she was talking to the king and her future mate or in-law.

"Um...I thought I was talking to the king"

Nala's blue eyes narrowed as she growled. "You will not disrespect my daughter in-law like that! She said not bethroles...NO Bethroles!"

Simba and everyone was shocked but Acaria didn't want to fight, not when she just found the pride. So she bowed which made Nala snarled. The sound of laughter was heard as James came running around a corner with a deep golden cub with sliver-green eyes in tow.

"Ok..now everyone's on page. Now this meeting is done" Kopa said as the cubs came into hearing range

"Daddy!"

Kopa smiled and pulled his son into a hug. "How did you like playing with Alaia"

"She's fun!"

The deep golden cub giggled. "You're fun, too!"

Acaria rolled her eyes and glared at her brother. When his deep green eyes met her pale brown, she left the area and he followed.

-X-

"What the hell, Acaria!" The pale gray lion growled

"You...you don't mess this up!"

"What the hell! You want me to stand my while you mess up someone's happy family! So you could have a happy ever after! You're sick!"

"I didn't ask for your feedback! Plus that's not my plan...anymore. Its to make Airi queen"

"How are you going to do that?"

Acaria laughed with a smirk, "The old fashion way"

Akira shook his head, "What about your other cub? Alaia? You know she needs a mother"

"I don't need her! All I care about is Airi!"

"You're pathetic! Taking your anger out because Cyrus left"

"You don't know anything!"

With a swish of her tail she turned and headed back to Pride Rock as her brother watched her with a disgusting look.

-X-

"So...what's the plan?" Valerie asked

Vitani laughed at the dark gray lioness. "Just get those fleabags here"

Valerie nodded her violet eyes full of fear before running off. A few moments later a pack of hyenas came in view with Valerie and Joann.

"I want to know her mighty plan?" Whispered the black lioness her brown tuff lightly bobbing

"You could just ask me!" Vitani sneered

Joann took a step back with a nervous laugh. Vitani snorted before turning to the hyenas. A large black hyena with gray spots and beady yellow eyes, stepped up.

"What's the plan?"

Vitani smirked as she hopped on a ledge over the lionesses, Giza, Sanders and the hyenas.

"To get me on the throne...Kiara has to exit the picture! To do that, we send a message that Kiara is not worthy being a mother"

"How do we do that!"

"By taking away Kopa's heart and joy. Kopa will regret taking Kiara and come running to me"

The hyenas yelped as Giza, Sanders and the lionesses roared as Vitani laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Amber!"

The dark auburn lioness walked from the shadows. Sanders by her side, and he's not happy.

"Yes, Tani"

"I need you to go to the Pride Lands, get the little twerp and bring him to me!"

Amber nodded, "Where and when? Also what if I get a tag along?"

"Well make sure it somebody we can take out without a problem"

Amber nodded and went to do what she was asked. Vitani turned to the growing teen and smiled.

"My, look how you grown..I have some things to take care of and I need you to watch Sherise"

Sanders smirked, "My honor"

"Good. She's by the south mound"

Sanders didn't wait for anything else and left to find the three and a half month old cub.

-X-

Amber walked up Pride Rock and saw James trying to catch his tail. She rolled her apple green eyes and walked over.

"Hello" Amber purred

The tawny cub stopped and looked up with a smile. "Hello. I never seen you before"

"Why...I'm your auntie Amber...I'm your daddy's sister"

"Cool. I want a sister...or a brother"

"Amber, is that you?"

Amber turned and saw Sarabi and Tej. Perfect. Amber smiled and nodded.

"Yes, mama. Its me, I heard about this little one and had to come. I so pose would it be ok if I took the little light for a walk"

Sarabi was unsure as Tej growled.

"I don't know..."

"Oh...but mama. You could come too."

Sarabi looked from her granddaughter to her mate who looked like he was fighting with himself. The old beige lioness looked back and nodded.

"Are we going somewhere?" James asked as he pranced on his paw tips

"Yes, my dear. We're going to spend time with your auntie"

"Cool!"

James pranced out of the cave with Amber following. Sarabi gave Tej a sorry look before following her grands.

-X-

"When do we attack!" Growled a gray hyena as drool dripped from his black muzzle

"When they come in sight!"

Vitani looked from the tall grass and smiled. "It seems I over picked. I only need two hyenas"

The light beige lioness turned and scanned the area. Two small gray hyenas met her eyes and was the ones she picked.

"Let the party begin"

-X-

"So what is there you want to know?" Sarabi asked

Amber stopped and turned. "Why you're so behind everything...even after what Mufasa put you through"

"Because...I love him"

Laughter was heard which made the fur on Sarabi rise.

"Well, that's sweet and all. But I'm afraid you won't be here long enough to share"

Sarabi's eyes widen as she saw Vitani appear with two hyenas.

"James run!"

Vitnai smirked, "Attack!"

James ran as the hyenas pounced on Sarabi. The old lioness killed them with ease. Two hard blows to the head. By now Amber stud in the old queen's way.

"Move!"

Amber shook her head, "I can't do that"

"Than I will be force to hurt you"

"Do what you got to"

Sarabi sighed before pouncing on her granddaughter. The two rolled till Amber was on top and beating the life out of Sarabi.

"You foolish old hag!"

With a burst of engery, Sarabi kicked her legs and smacked Amber real hard, where it knocked her out.

"Help!"

Sarabi looked up with wide eyes before running off.

-X-

"Please, don't hurt me" James cried

His mouth was bleeding from when Vitani hit him before.

"Don't count on it!" The light beige lioness sneered

Vitani swiped at the six week prince. Leaving a gash on his leg and side. James was fighting to stay awake but after Vitani hit him again, sending the small cub a few feet everything went black.

"Vitani!"

The light beige lioness looked and seen Sarabi charging towards her. Vitani met the attack head on. The two bit and scratched and Sarabi was losing. So she scratched Vitani across the eye, leaving two deep scars across it. Vitani roared in pain as Sarabi grabbed James and limped towards Pride Rock.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 5 was a typo. I was writing and thinking and forgot that Roscoe died. I ment to put his son and grandson, Giza and Sanders. But I fixed and added it, so that's done. Now a lot of drama of arised. Like little James' attack. Damn Vitani! But she will get hers. Here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

Tej paced under Pride Rock. Something's not right, he could feel his bones.

"Something not right?"

Tej stopped and looked to see Mufasa not far. The creamy-gray lion nodded as her let out a sigh.

"Sarabi took James on a walk with Amber"

Mufasa's eyes widen, "We got to go!"

Tej didn't argue and followed the old golden lion. They didn't have to run long as Sarabi was soon in sight. The two didn't waste time and ran over. Tej grabbed James as Mufasa caught Sarabi as she fell.

"Its, ok. We're here"

Tej had tears in his eyes as he followed Mufasa with the prince in his.

-X-

Kiara and Duma headed towards Pride Rock with heavy hearts. Tears fell from their sorrow eyes and made tiny puddles in the ground.

"I can't believe he's gone" cried the queen

Duma looked up and was going to say something when he saw Nala run over.

"Kiara!"

Kiara sniffed up some tears and looked at her mother in-law.

"Kiara...Sarabi and James was attacked!"

Kiara's rich reddish brown eyes widen as tears formed from memories. Duma nuzzled the queen's shoulder.

"Kiara, you must keep calm"

Kiara was shaking as tears fell none stop. Soon everything went black.

-X-

"How are they?" Kopa asked as Duma exit the nursery cave with a dull look

Mufasa rushed up to the young cheetah with big worry eyes. "Is Sarabi alright?"

Duma sighed, "I'm afraid the late queen has past on to the stars. She died in her sleep"

Mufasa, Tej, Simba and Solange's eyes widen as tears formed. Kovu comforted his mate as tears fell from his light reddish brown eyes. Nala walked over to Simba and thrust her head under Simba's as tears fell from her eyes. Everyone was broken. Kopa sniffed up some tears and looked to the cheetah.

"My mate and son?"

"Prince James was brutally attacked. He died 8 seconds but I brought him back. He just has a short memory lost and most likely won't remember the attack. As for Queen Kiara...she's perfectly heathly. She just needs to rest and stay away from stressful stuff"

Kopa nodded as Downey stepped up. "No disrespect...but where's Rafiki?"

"Downey!" Zuri and Jua scold

Duma shook his head. "No. Its ok, you all should know that Rafiki past away a few hours ago"

Everyone bowed their heads in respect for the old and wise but crazy baboon. Kopa lift his head first and looked at the new sherman.

"May I be with them?"

Duma bowed, "Of course, sire"

After Kopa headed in the cave Duma turned to Kovu and Simba. Moving his head to the side, letting the lions know he wants to talk. After leaving ear shot of the pride Kovu and Simba turned to the cheetah.

"Before Sarabi went to sleep. She told me that Vitani was behind the attack"

Kovu growled, "That good for nothing bitch!"

"Thank you, Duma. We will tell the king and queen" Simba said as his eldest snarled and thought of thousands of ways to kill Vitani

Simba sighed, "Let's informed Kopa and Kiara"

Kovu snorted, "If I ever get my paws on that tramp"

Simba sighed and shook his head as he and Kovu headed for the nursery cave.

-X-

Kopa walked in the nursery cave and sat by Kiara. He watched her sleep with a loving smile. The queen started to stir which made the king nuzzled her. Kiara blinked her eyes opened and smiled apound seeing Kopa. But that faded when she remembered the news.

"Is Sarabi and James ok?"

Kopa lowered his head, "James is fine. He just has short term memory and Sarabi..."

Kiara shook her head, "No"

Kopa nodded and nuzzled his mate as she cried.

"Kopa, Kiara"

The king and queen looked from each other to the cave entrance and seen Kovu and Simba.

"Duma just told us..."

Simba was cut off by Kovu as he growled.

"That the was by Vitani!"

Kopa snarled but calm down by the nuzzle of his queen. Kopa looked at her and seen she was glowing.

"Baby...are you pregnant?"

Kiara nodded, "Yes. Are you happy?"

"More than happy" Kopa nuzzled his queen before looking towards his brother and father. "Get Malka and Downey and go get her"

Simba and Kovu nodded before running out of the cave.

-X-

Vitani stud at the bottom of Pride Rock with a smug look. They gathered around and stared at the light beige lioness and her two followers, which was Sarafina and Tama who had Sherise between her colorless paws. Kopa stud at the top with Kiara in not far with Simba and Kovu on her sides.

"I knew you come running"

"Silence!" Kopa roared making the three lionesses take a few steps back and Sherise shake. "You nearly took the life of my son and took the life of royalty! The penalty is death! But I do one better!"

"What are you going to do?" Vitani asked fear in her voice

"Exile!" Kopa roared

"Exile? Where are we going to go!" Sarafina stepped up

"The Outlands, since you like it there so much!" Kovu snarled

Kopa nodded in agreement. "All of you followers and..." Kopa looks to the chocolate brown cub shaking between Tama's paws. "Cub are not allow in the Pride Lands. If I ever catch you in here...the penalty is death!"

"Get out!" Downey snarled

Tama grabbed Sherise's nape as Vitani growled at the royals.

"This isn't over! You will regret this day!"

Kopa snarled as he watched the lionesses cross the borders. A deep sigh escaped his mouth before looking at his queen. Who smiled and ran to him and buried her head in his mane.

"Shall we tell them the news?"

Kiara licked her mate's cheek and smiled, "Let's"

Kopa nuzzled Kiara's neck before the two headed for the pride to tell them of the new upcoming arrival.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You're right, Rogers. It was sad but did you catch the sliver lining?**

The sun was shining brightly over the graceful Pride Lands. A creamy-peach cub with leaf green eyes ran out of the cave to the side of Pride Rock. A new light shined in her eyes as she looked over the kingdom. She was about to leap down when a large golden paw grabbed her.

"Daddy" the cub giggled as she tried to wriggled free. "Put me down"

Kopa sat the cub down as six month old James came out and sat by his sister with a sorrow face.

"I just don't won't anything to happen to you or your brother. Anything can happen to you two"

James rolled his eyes and says a well-practiced line. "We could get hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost."

Kopa nodded. "And remember,... I want the both of you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-"

James groaned as he finished his dad's words. "At all times, I know." He's testy at the repetitive warning; he continues reciting. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can we go now? Please?"

James and his sister put on wide grins as Kiara and Nala enter. Kopa exchanges a glance with Kiara, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as cubs.

Kopa wasn't to impressed. "Hmm. Very funny."

Kiara laughs gently. "Mind your father, James and Azjah"

The prince and princess sits. "Yes, mom."

"And stay away from the Outlands." Kopa added with a stern look

Nala had a look of disgust as she remembered. "Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!"

Kopa glared at his mother but turned back to his cubs. "Your grandma's right... you can't turn your back on them."

James is curious. "Really? How come?

Kopa shook his head. "Mmm... never mind. Just run along now"

"But Dad, I-"

Kopa smiled. "You two will understand someday. Go on."

"Dad..."

Kopa runs a paw over them, then nudges them off; they giggle and runs off down Pride Rock.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Kopa added

Kiara chuckles. "Kopa. Who does they remind you of? Hmm?"

Kopa was cluelessly as he looked at his mate with a confused look. "Huh? What? Who?"

Kiara nuzzled into his mane. "They're just like you were when you were young."

Kopa pulled away. "Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Kiara tackles him and puts him on his back.

"You mean the dangers YOU put us in"

They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then Kiara gets up.

"They'll be fine"

After Kiara went in the cave Nala walked over to receive a death glare.

"Kopa, I'm sorry. I forgot...I was remembering and it slipped"

Kopa shook his head before looking at his mother. "James don't remember. That's how I want it. Azjah don't know, she wasn't born. I'm trying to protect them"

"Kopa...you can't keep this from them forever. Especially James, he's going to have to know"

Kopa sighed as Nala went in the cave. He knew she was right but Kopa didn't know that he was going to tell his son sooner than later.

-X-

"I'm going to get you, Azjah!"

"I wouldn't count on it"

James and Azjah raced through the savannah till they came to a log.

"I wonder what's over there" James said as he stared at the unknown land

"I don't know, Jai"

James faced his sister and smiled. "I wouldn't let anything happened to you, promise"

Azjah smiled before following James across the log.

"Be careful the log is..." James didn't finish since he fell down

"James!" The creamy-peach cub cried before running after her big brother

The princess seen a chocolate brown cub with a black tuff on her head and dark reddish brown eyes.

"Who are you, Pride Landers?"

Azjah and James does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing the cub at all times. The cub keeps growling menacingly, but eventually her curiosity gets the better of her.

"What are you two, doing?"

James stepped in the way of his sister and growled. "My mom and dad says to never turn your back on an Outsider"

The cub laugh, "You always do what your parents say?"

James frowned, "No"

"I bet you do. I even bet you're a mama's boy"

"I am not!"

The cub smirked, "Well, tenderfoot. I don't need anybody, I take care of myself"

Azjah was awed at the fact. "Really? Cool"

"Azj, you can't serious believe that"

When he didn't get a respond he groaned before hoping on a rock too in the river.

"I hardly believe you take care of yourself"

Just then the rocks they were on...were really crocodiles. The cub looks back at James and Azjah, and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind her with its mouth gaping.

"Wuhh... waaaahh!"

James turns and sees the crocodile. "Aaaaahhh! Run!"

Azjah was last to see the crocodile but ran in time. The crocodile's teeth crunch just behind them.

"This way!" James yelled as he and the two female cubs ran over rocks

They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two un moving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

"That was a close one."

James and Azjah giggled. "Yeah..."

The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.

The cub, James and Azjah scream. "Whooaaahhh..."

The cub and Azjah runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, James runs past them, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey.. what about us?"

"I'll distract them. Run!"

James slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him.

Azjah and the cub was swiping at crocodiles from their branch. They see James and both screamed "Look out!"

James is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by the cub leaping on top of it.

"Move it!" She growled

The three cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.

"We did it... I did it!" James "thhppbbts" the crocodiles below

"Hah!"

The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure.

"Whoah, did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr" ... rolls over on his back and laughs."

The cub was smiling too. "Yeah he was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good-"

The cubs didn't noticed Vitani, crouching in the grass some distance away.

"We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!"

The cub smiled at James. "Yeah we do make a good team and you were pretty brave too. My name's Sherise"

"I'm James"

"And I'm Azjah"

They crouches down playfully, waving their tails; james reaches out and bats her.

"Tag! You're it!"

He jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, Sherise just looks at him silently. He tries again.

"Tag! You're it! You're it!"

Still no response; she just stares at him.

"Hey, you run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

Azjah walked up and shook her head. "I don't think she does"

Jame then got an idea, he crouches down and goes back to playing her style, with bared teeth and growls. Sherise gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly she finds herself growling at a pale golden leg. Kiara roars, and Vitani jumps out of the grass and roars back.

Kiara growls, "Vitani!"

"Kiara!"

Nala, Kula, Solange, Jua, Rusher, and Songblaze arrive behind Kiara.

Vitani looked up and smirked. "Nala"

The creamy lioness snarled, "Vitani"

"Rusher, Songblaze. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!"

"Your Pride Lands?" Vitani snarls at the black and white wolf but he stud his ground. "These lands belonged to me"

"My mate and I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!"

"Oh...you haven't met my daughter, Sherise. She was hand-chosen by me to follow in my pawprints... and become queen!"

Songblaze laughed. "Pbbb! That's not a queen... that's a fuzzy maraca!"

"Sherise was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water..."

Kiara growled at the light beige lioness. "You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!"

"But the child does not remember! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here."

She nudges Sherise toward Kiara, daring her to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

Kiara glared at her in disgust. "Take her and get out. We're finished here."

Kiara picks up Azjah in her teeth. Vitani walks over to Kiara and looks down at a terrified James, who's shaking on the ground.

"Oh no, Kiara... we have barely begun."

She glares wickedly at James and Azjah, then turns and picks up Sherise in her jaws. She and James watch each other as they move apart.

"Bye..."

"Bye..."

Kiara and the lionesses move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Vitani takes Sherise back to the Outlands. Once within sight of Pride Rock, the group was greeted by Kovu and Kopa.

"I heard what happened? Is everything ok?"

Kiara nodded to everyone to go ahead before setting Azjah down. "They had a run in with Vitani and her cub"

Kopa's eyes widen as he let his head his head fall to the side. "I'm so sorry"

"Dad..."

Kopa looked at his son and sighed, "Care to take a walk"

James looked at his mother who smiled lightly. The prince than followed Kopa to a field. Kopa sat and James sat in front.

"James...this isn't easy. But that lioness you met...was a very bad lady"

"How come?"

Kopa sighed. "Before your sister was born...you were attacked. The lioness that you and Azjah met was the one that tempted to end your life. She's very dangerous"

"Oh...that's why...you were always protective?"

Kopa nodded, "I was only trying to protect you"

James had a lot of thoughts running through his mind. Kopa nuzzled his son, who looked from a cricket to the large lion.

"I want you to look at the stars"

James did and was amazed at the sight. "I was told, that the great kings of the past are up there. Watching over us, so whenever you feel alone. Just remember they will always be there to guide you but...so will I"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oooo. You two are in big trouble"

Valerie and Joann groaned before turned to see a four month old light brownish creamy grey cub with dark green eyes.

"Go some where, Elijah" Joann snapped at the cub

Elijah laughed, "Don't get mad since you two are on Vitani's bad list"

Valerie scoffed, "She don't scare me"

Elijah chuckled, "Oh yeah, well here she comes"

Valerie and Joann shared at each other before looking and there was Vitani with Sherise and a not happy face. She dropped the cub who was soon joined by Elijah.

"Wanna fight?"

Sherise growled but stopped as Vitani turned and roared at the two lionesses nearby who becomes visibly frightened.

"You two were supposed to be watching her!"

Sherise turned from her friend. "It's not their fault! I went off on my own!"

Vitani turns on Sherise, backing her along the ground with her words.

"What were you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Sherise was afraid of her mother

"Who has made us Outsiders?"

"Kiara!"

"Who stole my throne and mate?"

"Kiara!"

"And what have I told you about her?"

Sherise looked down, "Sorry, mother! ...h-he didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-"

Vitani got the cub's face. "Friends? You thought you'd get to the son. And Kiara would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! ..." She reconsiders. "What an idea! You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you!" She kneads the frightened cub with unsheathed claws. "You have the same conniving mind that made me so... powerful."

Joann and Valerie rolled their eyes. "Yecch"

Vitani glares and snarls at them, then picks up Sherise. She carries her into a cave, as the two lionesses glowers.

Joann shakes her head. "Ugh. The "chosen one"

Vitani carries Sherise into their "den", and deposits her in a hollow tree trunk; she lands with a grunt.

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"

"But I don't want-" tried Sherise but was cut off

"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted"

**Sleep, my little Sherise**

**Let your dreams take wing**

**One day when you're big and strong**

**You will be a queen**

Vitani tucks Sherise in.

"Good night..."

Vitani smiles. "Good night, my little princess. Tomorrow, your training intensifies."

Vitani's leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Joann and Valerie. Lionesses leap as she musters her forces.

**I've been exiled, persucuted**

**Left alone with no defense**

**When I think of what that whore did**

**I get a little tense**

**But I dream a dream so pretty**

**That I don't feel so depressed**

**'Cause it soothes my inner kitty**

**And it helps me get some rest**

**The sound of Kiara's dying gasp**

**Her son squealing in my grasp**

**Her pride's mournful cry**

**That's my lullaby**

**Now the past I've tried forgetting**

**And my foes I could forgive**

**Trouble is, I knows it's petty**

**But I hate to let them live**

Valerie steps up with over wide smile. "So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Kiara up a tree"

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

Vitani throws the dark gray lioness off the ledge.

**The melody of angry growls**

**A counterpoint of painful howls**

**A symphony of death, oh my!**

**That's my lullaby**

**To love this little lass**

**Till she learns to be a killer**

**With a lust for being bad!**

"Sleep, ya little termite!" Valerie and Joann laugh nervously at the glare from Elijah. "Uh- I mean, precious little thing!"

Elijah gets up on a tall rock and looks over at the sleeping 'princess'. "One day when you're big and strong.."

**You will be a queen!**

**The pounding of the drums of war**

**The thrill of Sherise's mighty roar**

"The joy of vengeance"

"Testify!"

Vianti smiled, **I can hear the cheering**

"Sherise! What a girl!"

**Payback time is nearing**

**And then our flag will fly**

**Against a blood-red sky**

**That's my lullaby!**

-X-

A few weeks has past since James and Sherise met. Since then Mufasa and Tej had heart-attacks and now are up in the stars. One night Solange woke up to a extreme amount of pain. She and Kovu started to worry since Kiara gave birth before her but now she's giving birth. She always wanted a cub. It was her most heart desire. The pride was up by the time Duma got there. Kiara was by the creamy-gray lioness' side. Holding her paw.

Duma moved his paw over Solange's stomach and gasped. With sad eyes he looked up at Kovu and Solange.

"I'm afriad...the cub is dead..."

"No!" Solange cried

"And you can't have any cubs"

Solange burst in tears. "I'm sorry" Duma said sadly

Kovu bid the sherman thanks and went to his crying mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel sorry for Solange too. She's a great lioness. But there will be a light, so without further ado here's chapter ten. Enjoy!**

"Come and catch me, pop-pop!" Azjah yelled as she ran through the short grass

"I'm going to get you!" Simba playfully growled before running after his granddaughter

James saw the golden lion run towards him and laughed before running another way. Kopa and Kovu along with Kiara, Kula and Nala.

"He's amazing with cubs" cooed Nala as she watched her ex-mate run around a like a cub with their grands

Kiara smiled, "That he is"

Kopa nuzzled his queen before looking back as his cubs.

-X-

Sherise hit the ground face first. Blood dripped from her muzzled as she stared into cold apple green eyes.

Amber sneered, "Get up!"

The chocolate brown cub struggled to get up. But with shakey knees, she managed to stand.

"That's enough"

Amber shook her head, "No! Tani, she needs to know how to stand her ground!"

"She's my only chance to get what's mine! I will not work her to death!" Vitani snarled, spit flying in the red lioness' face

"Amber, Vitani is right" said Sarafina walking over with Lilly and Tama

Amber scoffed before troting off to her cave. Vitani shook her head before looking at Sherise.

"Go get clean up. Dinner has been caught"

Sherise nodded before running off to a nearby lake.

-X-

Queen Kiara awoke to being nudge. She blinked her rich reddish brown eyes open and saw her mate at the cave entrance. Kopa move his head to the side before disappearing around the corner. Kiara sighed before stretching and following her mate.

"This better be important" the pale golden lioness growled as she seen the sky still dark

Kiara had climbed the top of Pride Rock where she was surprised to see fireflies floating around.

"Kopa?"

A chuckled reached the queen's ears. Kiara twitched them as a warm breath blew in them.

"Happy Anniversary, love"

Kiara gasped as Kopa's breath and words sent a shiver down her back. The queen turned slowly to be nose to nose with the king. Kopa smiled before kissing his mate.

Kiara pulled away before licking the golden lion's ear. "Happy Anniversary"

Kopa licked Kiara's muzzled before ushering the queen down and attacking her muzzle. A few minutes later Kiara pulled away gasping for air.

"Kopa...we can't"

"Why can't we? You're my mate so why can't we?"

Kiara sighed, "I'm in heat"

Kopa smiled seductively down at the queen. "The more the marryer"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know Rogers, Kopa sure gets to work. Now without further ado, here's chapter 11.**

Kovu landed on the soft short green grass with a grunt. A pale cream color paw landed on his shoulder as laughter ripped through the air. Kovu moved his green eyes around to see a heavily preagant Kiara chuckling as Kopa, Malka, Simba, Kula, Solange, Nala and Azjah laughed till tears formed. Kovu rolled his eyes before looking up to stare into the rich reddish brown eyes of his nephew.

"Ha! Finally pinned you, Uncle Kovu!" James smirked

Its been a few months since Kiara and Kopa's anniversary. Since then the cubs had grown into wonderful teens.

Kovu laughed, "That you did"

James stepped off his uncle and shook his growing dark red-brown mane of his eyes. The future king is a few inches shorter than the males in the pride. But packed with muscles and a bad boy type of mane like his daddy.

Airi sat waving herself with her tail as her sister sat next to her and rolled her sliver-green eyes.

"Oh, brother. Give it a rest" groaned the deep golden teen lioness

The light gray set her tail down and glared at her lesser sister. "Once I'm queen, you will show me more respect"

Alaia rolled her eyes before getting up and leaving her deranged sister. Kiara got up from her father's side and walked over.

"I'm so proud of you"

James smiled and hugged his mother. "Thank mom"

-X-

In the Outlands a teen Sherise was running like her life depend on it. Running behind her was Sanders. Who was large as his father and grandfather. The teen chocolate brown lioness ran before turning a sharp corner. Sanders stopped to catch his breath.

"Alright, I give" weezed the large black lion

Sherise pranced up with a smirk, "I knew you would see it my way"

Sanders rolled his eyes before getting up and heading in another direction. Sherise laughed before turning and running another lap.

-X-

Alaia walked the east borders with her head down and her ears pinned. Why was her sister and mother so mean. Its like they don't care, nobody cares. Minus Uncle Akira, the teen's ears perked at the thought of the large pale gray lion. Handsome too. Alaia shook her head, _where did that come from?_ But the more she thought about how his black mane flows in the wind and how his deep green eyes held so much love for her in them. A sigh escaped her light golden muzzle._ What's wrong with me? I'm falling in love with my uncle?_ Alaia shook her head.

"Nah"

But as clear as day it what it is. She was in love with her mother's brother.

The deep golden teen looked to the sky.

**"If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess, I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that"**

Alaia sighed at the memory of a trio of young rogues passing by. She dated one and ended up giving her viginty up. The bastard left, thank the kings she wasn't in heat.

But Alaia didn't realize a pair of leaf green eyes.

**"Who do you think you're kiddin'?**

**He's the earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, I can see right through you**

**Girl, you can't conceal it**

**I wish I know how you feel but I know who you're thinking of?"**

Alaia turned and seen no one, she shook her head,

**"No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**You swoon, you sigh**

**Why deny it? Uh, oh**

**It's too cliche**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming, get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh"**

**"You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling?**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown up**

**When you gonna own up**

**That you got, got, got it bad"**

Alaia shook her head again as she walked off a bit.**"No chance, now way**

**I won't say it, no, no"**

**"Give up, give in**

**Check the grin you're in love"**

Alaia growled as she stomped her paw on the ground.**"This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love"**

**"You're doin' flips read my lips**

**You're in love"**

**"You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it"**

**"Girl, don't be proud**

**It's okay, you're in love"**

Alaia sighed dreamy as she finally gave in.**"Ooh At least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in love"**

Azjah stepped out of the grass with a smirk. "You should tell him"

Alaia shook her head, knowing who the voice belonged to. "What am I so post to say. Hi Uncle Akira, I just wan to tell you I'm in with you"

Azjah looked and and seen the pale gray lion heading their way. The princess looked back at her friend.

"That's a start"

Then the creamy-peach teen ran off. Akira bowed his head as the princess ran by before continuing to Alaia.

"Alaia, is everything alright?"

The deep golden sat as tears fell. "No"

"What's wrong?!"

"Leave me alone!"

Akira was tooken back, but shook his head. "Alaia tell me what's wrong!"

Alaia stud and whirled around as tears fell. "I'm in love with you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok my fellow readers. I'm back but don't know for how long. My phone died and I'm using my brother's phone. No laptops or desktops in the house. Sadly. But enough of my ramblings. Here's chapter 12, enjoy!**

Her black claws dug into the ground as she paced. Her white sharp teeth was bared. A million thoughts running through her head. One was about how she couldn't wait to tear into that lioness' flesh that stole her mother's life. When a roar reach her black rimmed ears, she growled as she pounced. Her black claws dug into her prey's flesh before the other found their self on their back. Her claws digging lightly into her prey's throat. A evil chuckle made her return to the real world.

"Well done, my daughter"

Sherise shook her head before stepping of the light beige lioness.

"You are ready"

Sherise smiled, knowing she's one step closer to getting back what's rightfully her mother's.

-X-

The stars shone brightly over the sleeping Pride Lands. A yawn ripped from the young prince's muzzle as he made his way to Pride Rock. Once he was at the top the eldest child of the king and queen was surprised to see a pale golden cub sitting outside the cave.

"Jai!"

James shook his head before looking at his little brother. Rich reddish brown met emerald green.

"Kellan! What are you doing out here?!"

The pale golden prince pinned his ears. "I wooke up annd I didn't see you"

James smiled lightly before moving closer to the sad prince. "Its ok Kai. I'm here and nothing's going to take me away"

Kellan looked up with a small smile. "Promise?"

James nodded before giving his brother a noogie. "Promise"

Kellan gave a small yawn which earn a smile from his older brother.

"I believe its bed time for you"

Kellan was about to protest but he was grabbed by his nape and took into the cave. James laid down in his area, which is the far corner in the cave. He placed Kellan in between his paw and smiled at the sight of his sound of sleep brother. With the shake of his head he laid his head down and closed his rich reddish brown eyes.

-X-

"What's the plan, my queen?" Bowed a black hyena

Vitani smiled as she stared at her large pack of hyenas and her pride. The light beige lioness leaped on a ledge and smiled evily at her followers.

"Our time for revenge is now! Tomorrow the prince will go on his first patrol! Where we will corner him in the gorge! We will make the dam break and our chosen one will come to the rescue!"

The pride roared as the packs yiped and growled. Vitani smiled before laughing evily under the full moon under the blood red sky.

-X-

His bluish gray eyes watched as a large amount of smoke rise in the air two kingdoms away. With a swift turn the black lion bolted from his perch. To a clearing where a large pale light brown lion with a dark brown mane and baby blue eyes was talking to a large soft gray lion with a black mane and pale gray eyes.

"General Howard!"

The two lions stopped what they were talking about and looked at the black lion.

"Yes, Darkon" replied the pale light brown lion

"The Devil's Den are making their way over. They had already took out the kingdom to the east"

Howard sighed as his baby blue eyes landed on the lion next to him. "Kukuza, take Coulson and head to the Pride Lands"

The soft gray lion bowed, "Of course Howard. I'll leave straight away"

Howard smiled gratefully before turning to Darkon. "We're heading to the Coventry. We got to inform King Bahati and King Archangel of the news"

Darkon nodded before following the general to the kingdom. Kukuza watched the two lions disappear before turning and heading in another direction.


End file.
